The first phase of the NIDCR-funded FaceBase Consortium began in 2009 (FaceBase1), with an overall goal to improve understanding of midface development by integrating across diverse data from animal models (mouse and zebrafish) and humans. The current application is part of the second phase of FaceBase (FaceBase2) which has a mandate broadened to the entire craniofacial domain. Our team created and managed the FaceBase1 Hub, and will leverage that effort for the FaceBase2 Data Management and Integration Hub. FaceBase2 will provide a fully-integrated resource to promote translational craniofacial research while providing a model for similar domain-specific resources. The FaceBase2 Hub will build on current FaceBase1 datasets, tools, and approaches, and includes a highly complementary set of investigators and consultants to facilitate integration of the new FaceBase2 spoke projects into FaceBase for the benefit of the entire craniofacial research community. Our experience with the FaceBase1 Hub led to a number of conclusions that have shaped our plans for the new FaceBase2 Hub. It is necessary to actively engage with spoke researchers to develop resource descriptions, integration plans, policies, and procedures. FaceBase2 must expand the quality, quantity, utility, and integration of FaceBase data. We will enhance the website and develop new tools, making FaceBase a model for integrative translational bioinformatics. We will develop and integrate novel software tools fo Hub-based analysis of FaceBase data. FaceBase2 will continue to maintain and build on the success of the FaceBase Biorepository. FaceBase2 will continue to align consortium efforts with community needs: To these ends, this FaceBase2 Hub will have the following concrete goals, to: (1) Develop and Maintain FaceBase Resources; (2) Develop Software Tools; (3) Maintain and Extend FaceBase Biorepository; (4) Coordinate FaceBase 2 Consortium.